


Where's My Love?

by KatNorthman



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BAMF Stiles, Deucalion (Teen Wolf) is Not Blind, Eternal Sterek, Future Fic, Good Deucalion (Teen Wolf), M/M, Magic Stiles, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Build, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:47:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25756837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatNorthman/pseuds/KatNorthman
Summary: "You don't deserve him," the older man said, "You don't deserve him whispering your name while I touch him"Derek tried not to think about that. About Deucalion being that close to Stiles. That man already took enough from him."And you do? You tortured him, his friends, you think everyone else forgot about that?" Derek couldn't go without knowing the truth, "What did you do to him, hm?Beat him till he forgot about what you did? You can't fool me, tell me!"Deucalion laughed at that. Then with all the casualty he leaned into Derek's face and whispered,"He came to me."
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Deucalion/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 17
Kudos: 129





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> * When Alpha pack came to BH, there was a fight, but no one died.  
> * Deucalion is 10 years older than Stiles, Derek 5.  
> *There are no connections to the show's plot after Alpha pack part, except Deucalion getting his sight back.
> 
> *Title is name of the song by SYML  
> (fitting for sterek, you should really check it out)
> 
> *Do not post this on any other websites

  
  
  


Derek fought against Deucalion's grip. The man had his hand tight around Derek's neck, nails deep in his flesh. It was just the matter of seconds before he ripped his throat out.

"You don't deserve him," the older man said, "You don't deserve him whispering your name while I touch him"

Derek tried not to think about that. About Deucalion being that close to Stiles. That man already took enough from him. 

"And you do? You tortured him, his friends, you think everyone else forgot about that?" Derek couldn't go without knowing the truth, "What did you do to him, hm?Beat him till he forgot about what you did? You can't fool me, tell me!"

Deucalion laughed at that. Then with all the casualty he leaned into Derek's face and whispered,

"He came to me."

Derek was seeing red. The rage overflowed every common sense he had left in his body. The man was lying. Stiles would have never. He wouldn't have betrayed him like that. He was getting ready to rip older mans throat, even if it'd meant tearing his own in the process, when he heard him.

"D, stop!"

Was he protecting Deucalion now? Why should he not end him here?

"D, let him go right now!"

And with that, Derek dropped to the ground, Deucalion letting go of his grip. It took him few seconds to realise that Stiles wasn't talking to him. Those words were directed to Deucalion. Stiles looked at Derek with pleading eyes, as if he knew. As if he knew what this did to him.

Deucalion turned to walk away, only to stop few metres away, with his back still turned.

"He doesn't deserve you, love" he turned his head to look at Stiles, "you know where I'm staying."

And with that, he left. Leaving Stiles and Derek in the dark alley, alone with their thoughts.  
Stiles dropped his head, and for the first time since Derek met him, not knowing what to say apparently.

Derek felt drained, both emotionally and physically. He got up to his feet and left, leaving Stiles alone. Stiles could take care of himself, Derek thought, and even if anything came after him, he'd end up fucking it.


	2. Chapter 2

It all started when Stiles moved away. 

Two years after Alpha pack attack, and three more visits to the hospital, he has had enough. He was hurting himself, and he was hurting his father in the process, and someone needed to put a stop to that.  
He wasn't on good terms with the pack either. Scott was still drooling over Allison, it was like they had just met. And Stiles was okay with that, giving love a second chance. But there were also Isaac, and Boyd, and Erica. And they seemed to fit into the group now, all of them becoming friends. Lydia, and Jackson too, coming to his senses.  
Jackson was learning how to be nice, Lydia was helping him deal with it. And Stiles was okay with that too. Again, giving love a second chance.  
Pack becoming family.  
Only problem was, Stiles didn't feel like part of it. He felt drifting away and he let it happen. He hoped maybe they'd notice, talk to him, work things out, but they didn't. And they could sense something was wrong with him, they knew Stiles had nightmares, Derek told them so, but they just didn't feel like it was important enough. Not worth their time probably. 

And Derek, that fucking idiot.   
Stiles was starting to like that moron. He liked him before, of course, but now it was different. He was getting used to Derek coming to his room, asking for a favor or, sometimes, maybe even an advice. They were getting comfortable around each other. Sometimes, when they'd finish researching long past midnight, Stiles would offer him to stay.  
And Derek did. They would crash into Stiles' bed, and it'd be nice. Comfortable. Familiar. Safe. Derek would share some pieces of himself, and Stiles would do the same. And if one night Derek hugged him, and they fell asleep that way, no one had to know.

They could've become something more, Stiles was sure of that. They were getting there slowly. But between one attack and the other, Derek stopped coming. Maybe it wasn't good jumping in front of a guy to take a bullet aimed at him, but at least it deserved him a visit. Or at least Stiles thought so. So while he was in the hospital, Derek stopped caring and Stiles started caring a little more, about his life and his safety. It broke him seeing his father begging him to stay alive, to hold onto his dear life. Just a little bit longer. Just a few more seconds.

"Don't slip away Stiles, please" John cried, holding his son's hand "Don't you leave me. Not you too."

And onto that, Stiles held. He repeated those words in his head while dozing off and waking up, until he heard his father say "you're okay, you're okay now", and he let go.

A month after the hospital, he had the talk with his father, and they have both agreed that him leaving Beacon Hills, would be for the best. So he packed few of his belongings into the Jeep, hugged his father and left.  
If he felt something breaking inside him, beside bonds to the pack, when he heard a certain wolf's howl, no one was there to mock him for it.


	3. Chapter 3

It's been three years since he left Beacon Hills.

Moving from one country to another, city after city, after two years, he has settled for New York.  
It treated him well. The city was alive, in constant motion, frantic, and so was he. He got a job at the local coffee shop, and had a few projects on his own that had good income.  
He made friends there. No one thought of him as burden, or annoying, or spastic. On contrary, people loved him for it, they found him easy to talk to. He was the fun one, and the smart one and the caring one. His social life was blooming.  
His love life was okay too, you could say. There were some guys, and some girls, depending on the mood, but nothing too serious, nothing that lasted more than a month. Stiles wasn't into a serious relationships and he was okay with that.

Year into living in New York, life treating him well, Stiles loved to party. And he did, very often so.  
One night at the P3 club, the last person he thought he would see was him. Deucalion.  
He went to the bar to get himself a drink, and there he was. Leaning on the bar, smirk on his face and very not-blind.

"There's a familiar human" the older man said, "Hello Stiles."

Stiles was already figuring the best way out, panic making it's way in him.

"Easy there, I mean no harm." Deucalion said, sensing young man's fear.

"Then why are you here? How did you find me?"

"I wasn't looking for you Stiles. I was looking for a drink."

"You want me to believe this is coincidence? No, this is bullshit."

"Let's just say I had some, well, eye opening things to deal with" 

Stiles couldn't believe this. What was happening, Deucalion making small talk, trying to make some jokes along the way.  
That doesn't feel right.

"Look, I've wronged you in the past. You and your group of friends. And I apologize for that." Deucalion looked relaxed, no threat in his voice or eyes. He was eyeing Stiles the moment he spotted him, but there was no threat in that. "Let me buy you a drink, maybe we can.."

"Listen," Stiles didn't know where this was heading, didn't want to, so it was better to stop it on time, "I have to get back to my friends. It was...Nice seeing you," he knew the man could easily tell that's a lie "and glad you had that eye opening things."  
Stiles didn't know if that was true or not. The man was scary as hell while blind, who knew what he could do now. But on the other hand, Stiles never meant wrong to anyone so he had some mixed feelings.  
He took his drink and excused himself. It was better to finish what ever that was while he could.

Twenty minutes later the waiter brought him a drink, saying it's from a guy at the bar. When Stiles looked no one was there.  
On his own table stood a drink along with a napkin that had a phone number on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *who noticed the club reference? ;D
> 
> *please leave comments, let me know how you like it so far?
> 
> *next chapter will be up tomorrow, can't wait for you to read it :)


	4. Chapter 4

Month after that one particular encounter, Stiles knew he was about to fuck up.

He was on the phone with his father, getting updates on everything that was going on in Beacon Hills. Not that he wanted to, but that was requirement they all agreed on. The pack won't look for him as long as they get updates that he's okay, and Stiles should know updates about the pack, in case he wanted to come back. They won't push, if he thinks some things are worth visiting for, he will. So sheriff was their secretary now.

"So the party was fun. The ceremony was beautiful, Allison said her vows in two minutes and then Scott was reading his for next fifteen, because he  
would get chocked on tears" John said. Stiles could see that, Allison being a badass and then Scotty getting all sappy. "Anyway, it was nice. Everyone was there,  
Boyd and Erica, Isaac and Sophie, Derek and... Me and Melissa, I'm telling you, it was really nice. But tell me how are things with you, anything new?"  
Stiles didn't miss the pause his father made when he realised he said something he shouldn't, nor the abrupt change of topic.

"Dad it's okay, you can tell me. I'm not expecting for Derek to stay single forever, c'mon, I'm reasonable as much." he was not.

"Well it's just this girl. He's been seeing her for a month or two now, I think." John said carefully, afraid he might say something he shouldn't, again.

"Is he happy?"

"I think he is. It wasn't easy for him when you left son, he..." 

"Dad, dad! It's okay. He should've moved on years ago. I'm happy it didn't took longer than this." 

That wasn't true, but his dad couldn't know and if he did, he didn't call bullshit on him.  
They talked for a little while about his work, and his friends, and with a yawn from his father, said goodnight and called it quits.

He took a shower and when that didn't help, he grabbed his keys and left to the club.

Of course he wanted Derek to be happy. But he wanted it to be with him, he was his goddamn it. But he wasn't planning on going back, so there was that. If only they talked things out, everything would be different. But it was over now. Stiles did have boyfriends and girlfriends but nothing worth mentioning, nothing worth bringing to a wedding. Stiles was jealous, then angry, than making up conspiracy theories. Who knew who she was, and with Derek's luck, she may have been America's next top serial killer.   
He just wanted to clear his mind. He needed to dance and drink and forget about Derek. Just for a while. And that's what he did. P3 was always welcoming.

Two hours in, and a few drinks later, he was on the dancefloor, jumping up and down, moving his body to the music rhythm, one hand in the air and one on his drink. Few people checked him out, danced with him, but none too interesting to Stiles, and with a spin he would get lost in a crowd again.  
On the next spin his body crashed with a well familiar man. He said nothing, just grabbed his waist and kept moving their bodies together.  
Stiles knew this is wrong, but he was little drunk and a little sad, so he didn't think straight. And he came searching for some danger, some bad boy, and well, Deucalion was bad enough.

They swayed together while some slow song was playing, his back pressed to Deucalion's front, man's arms on his waist, head on his neck.

"You never called." Deucalion said in his ear.

"I never needed anything."

"And you do now?"

He was turning him to face him. Stiles was looking at him straight in the eyes. Deucalion spoke up again,

"I'll be at the parking lot. You have ten minutes to make up your mind, after that I'm gone." and he left.

Stiles tried to dance again, but somehow he felt empty, his back too exposed. Every other touch was too much. He didn't like it anymore. So he went out.

On the parking lot there was a man in a leather jacket, black jeans and grey V neck. Luckily blonde hair and 10 years older, enough to ignore the pattern.

"I thought you changed your mind."

"My car is on the other side."

"You're not driving after that many drinks."

"But I'm fucking you?"

Deucalion was in his personal space now, leaning him against the car.

"You had a few drinks but you're not that drunk, I can smell it" Deucalion looked at him, "Tell me you don't want to, and I will take you home and tomorrow you can come pick up you jeep, just say it Stiles."

Stiles leaned in and kissed him. It was like he had expected. Passionate, hard and full of danger. By the time they got into a car, they were both breathless.  
The road to Deucalion's apartment seemed longer than it was, and the man made few stops just to put his hands on Stiles and kiss him. Stiles enjoyed this affection, he loved that Deucalion couldn't focus on anything but Stiles, and he loved that they hated the same person right now. That's why Deucalion was doing it, wasn't?

The moment they had reached the apartment, they were all over each other, making way to room just for formality of it. Deucalion took Stiles' shirt off, kissed every part of his torso, making small bites here and there. When rest of the clothes came off they positioned themselves, Deucalion pushing hard into him. His claws were out, red eyes staring at Stiles. He didn't even flinch. He grabbed him by the hair,

"I want to be fucked by a man, not a werewolf."

And Deucalion obeyed.

If Stiles thought of other werewolf while coming, no one had to know. And if he whispered his name, well, no one had to know that either.


	5. Chapter 5

Second time it happend was just few days later, when he got pictures from the wedding. Stiles saw the way he looked at her. And how she looked at him. Derek's hand on her waist, smile on his lips. She was gorgeous, and seemed nice, Stiles couldn't deny that anymore. Till now he could pretend that she maybe had horns or grew a second head, but the illusion was far gone now. And Derek was in a suit, white shirt tucked in his pants, sleeves rolled above elbows. He never thought he would see him in such elegant outfit. His body, his eyes, the stubble. Stiles started brushing his fingers over it. It just hit too close to home.

He needed him out of the system, and last method worked so why not try again? He took the keys and went for Deucalion's apartment. If older man wasn't there, he'd take a hint that it's probably a bad idea, and won't go back again.  
At his surprise, the man opened door for him before he stepped out of the elevator, and welcomed him with a wet kisses. He didn't ask, he just knew what had to be done. Stiles' hands were all over him, gripping his muscles, pulling his hair. Deucalion was just what he needed now, he knew how and where to touch him.  
He liked being shoved to bed, fucked into unconsciousness, other wolf's name leaving his lips. Man's arms around his waist, holding him from falling apart.

It was over as fast as it began. Stiles got up to clean himself and get dressed, when Deucalion decided to speak.

"So this thing we have going on,"

"There is no thing." Stiles snickered back.

"Well in my time, this was..."

"Your time? What are you, eighty?Jesus."

Deucalion was eyeing him getting his pants on, chest still bare. He had abs, his torso was long and lean. His back covered in scars and tattoos. Stiles got hot somewhere along the way. 

"Coffee?" 

"What? No, I have to go."

Deucalion was already on his feet and on the way to the kitchen ignoring younger man's protest.

"So fucking with me, but not really me, and then leaving straight after? That's the plan?"

Stiles was feeling kinda hurt for wording it like that. "Since when do you have a problem with fucked up plans?"

"How about we drink a cup of coffee, and maybe we can work on some terms and conditions of this 'not a thing' thing?"

Stiles wasn't in the mood for arguing right now. So he just went after Deucalion and sat on the kitchen counter. The older man didn't seem to like that, but he didn't say anything. Stiles was counting that as a win.  
He took a cup of coffee, watching Deucalion pouring himself one. He waited for conditions. 

"Why did you leave Beacon Hills?"

Okay, not the kind of question he was hoping for, "Why does it matter?" Stiles was still suspicious of this guy.

"You had people you cared about there. What made you leave?" It seemed like a genuine question.

"I wanted to get away from supernatural."

"That's not true," Deucalion stated, "not entirely anyway."

"I had to get away," Stiles continued, "for my own safety." he started laughing at that, "Look where it got me." Deucalion couldn't help but smile too.

"What about you Big Bad Wolf?" Stiles asked, Deucalion shot his red eyes at him. Stiles didn't even blink. "How did you end up in big apple? Are that just too many Red Riding Hood references?"

"Only if that makes you Red Riding."

Look at that, man had some jokes. Who would've thought. Stiles winked at him. 

"I got here two years or so, ago. Soon after the fight with your pack, mine fell apart. Everyone went separate ways. I've heard of a witch that could heal my sight, but it came with a big price. I didn't care. I tracked her down and viola!" Deucalion blinked few times for the show. "After that, I knew I had to think wisely or the cost of it would be for nothing. And that brings us here. I settled you may say, let go of some of my rage, some sorrow..."

"But not all?"

"Never all Stiles."

Stiles was asking for his own reasons, and the man knew. He didn't have to say anything.

"And you can imagine my surprise when I saw you in that club."

"How did you recognize me by the way?"

"I remembered your scent. Of course it was a little different, because you didn't smell like anyone from the pack," Stiles knew what he wasn't saying.  
_You didn't smell like Derek_. "But it was still your scent."

"I still call bullshit on that. Out of all the places, you end up in one where I'm regular." Stiles couldn't be fooled. And Deucalion was coming to see that.

"I've heard some stories. I was curious."

Of course he has. Stiles wondered how far away were those stories being heard.

"So, what? You wanted to see if I'm still defenseless, if you could take me out to gain back your reputation?"

"No, not at all. I just wanted to _see_ that man this time. Someone whom, when I first met, was just a boy running with wolves, wanting so bad to be part of a pack, to this grown up man who could take the whole supernatural world on it's knees. Just with a little mischief." 

"It's not that easy."

"Never was."

Stiles never got that said to his face. He knew he was no longer that little boy with a bat. He had heard stories about himself. But in his ordinary world, with his ordinary job, he was just that, ordinary. No one knew about what he did while not partying, or working. They didn't know his history.

Deucalion stopped his train of thoughts,

"So you may have been the Red Riding once, but I find you more suitable for a role of hunter now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *First, thank you for reading! Second, leave a feedback, let me know what you guys think?What are your thoughts on Deucalion?  
> *I can't wait for you to read the next chapter, it's all about Stiles and his magic!


	6. Chapter 6

Stiles left Deucalion's apartment after he finished his coffee. He thanked him, and the man took pleasure on himself. It was weird and it wasn't at the same time. Stiles knew Deucalion could hurt him if he wasn't being careful, but he'd have to try hard and that wouldn't be worth his time. They never got to the terms and conditions part, which meant there will be part two of their meeting, and Stiles didn't know how he felt about that.

On the way home he got into some thinking , about what the older man said earlier. 

He wasn't a hunter. Not really. But he did kill some creatures, and brought to justice others, and some times the justice was in his hands, but he never hunted for the fun of it. And if someone asked him what is he doing in spare time, he'd say side jobs. Because that's what it was.

Not even a year after leaving Beacon Hills, he learned that a man can walk away from supernatural, but supernatural can't walk away from him.   
He was in Montana, making a stop in some small city. He went to local pub for a couple of drinks, but he didn't even get to smell one when a woman appeared in front of him.

"A spark." The woman has said. She wasn't more than fifty. She stood there in a floral dress, her eyes focused on Stiles.

"Sorry, I think you confused..."

"No, no young man. I searched for a spark, just I didn't think it would come in that form."

She seemed surprised. She had warm eyes, laugh lines all around them. Stiles felt like he knew her.

"I see how this may have seem to you..."

"Do you now?"

"But I had some work to do, and I needed a spark to finish it. Now, it's not really what I was praying for but it should work."

"Excuse me? Listen ma'am, I don't know who you think you are, or who you think I am, but this..."

"You're a spark. You have magic. Not developed tough, not yet at least. But I can help maybe. I also have magic, but it will need recharging. And in the meantime, you can help me. And I can help you, teach you, if you'd like." 

"I don't..."

"Here's my phone number, you don't have to decide right now." She handed him a visit card.

"You're a veterinarian?" Stiles looked at her in disbelief.

"Yes. And I need help to heal few more puppies. If I wait till my magic recharges, they will be..." The woman looked like she was about to cry. Stiles probably would too. Well fuck it, how could he say no to saving puppies?

Stiles ended up staying there for seven months, learning his magic. He learned how to help animals, heal them with his magic or, when it was already too late or he didn't have enough magic for healing, how to speed up the process, taking it's pain away. He didn't like that part. He threw up for next two days after having to put down a dog. The dog was old, and his life was fulfilled, of course, and he was hurting now but it still didn't seem right.

He learned about her too. Her name was Aria and she was 48 year old witch. She found her magic's purpose when she was sixteen and since then dedicated her life to it. She came from a long line of witches, but not all wanted to pursue magic. She had a sister, whose magic heals the forests, and shakes the ground when she walks.   
_Just when she's annoyed_ , Aria told him. Stiles have met her.

Her name was Syl, and it was just like Aria said. Her house was full of plants, he saw flowers he could've only imagined existed. And one would usually be stuck in her head. She was always dancing around, little more carefree than Aria. _Of course she is,_ Stiles thought, _she didn't have to kill animals_.  
And it was all fun and games with her, until she got mad. Then the ground did actually break around her, small cracks making their way to the enemy. Stiles learned not to mess with that woman's plants ever again.  
After a few lessons from her, he grew a palm tree. It reminded him of sunny California. He only then realised it's been a year and a half since he left home. He gifted the palm tree to the sisters, packed his bags and left. 

Two months later a werewolf attacked him. He just couldn't stay out of the trouble. He got himself two broken ribs and few claws scratches on his back. _That will leave a mark_ , he just knew.   
Next time wolf attacked him, Stiles moved to the side and grabbed him from behind. He only needed two seconds to regain his focus. He remembered all those lessons with Aria, and how easy it was to take a life out of a body. But those were small animals who were already dying, and this one was high on adrenaline.   
He wasn't sure if it was working until he heard screeching and low growling, and the man dropped to the ground. When Stiles couldn't sense him moving, he got up. It was done. He waited for his stomach to settle, he couldn't throw up now.   
There was a sound beneath him. A puff.   
He got beside the man who suddenly grabbed him by the neck and started to growl. But something was wrong. It didn't sound right. It was more of a ... human growl, than it was wolves. The man seemed to spot the difference too. 

"What did you do?"

"I don't..."

"Why can't I turn, what did you do to me?"

Stiles watched him in shock as he put the pieces together. Of course he didn't kill this man, that was never what he learned. His magic never took away human's life. There was nothing he could do for him now, except say his condolences.

"I am sorry," Stiles looked at the man in front of him, "for your wolf is dead."


	7. Chapter 7

That's how all stories come to life. One man lives and there it is. A tale to share in the dark, on gatherings, to scare kids when they're being too naughty. There is a man, whose name goes hand in hand with mischief, who can break the ground and burn whole forests with just a blink of an eye. With the same magic he can make all animal shapeshifters obey, or he can kill the animal within. They also say storms follow him where he goes. Others say flowers grow beneath his feet, and animals let him walk among them, knowing they're safe. Both versions are true, it just depends how you meet him. 

He was building quite the reputation for himself these past few years. He wondered if the pack heard of it. And if they connected the dots, figured it was him.  
Probably not, they didn't think Stiles would be capable of such things. They probably still thought of him as weak. Human. Stiles spent too much time thinking of the pack these past few days. Small part of him wanted to be there at that wedding, to ruin it for Scott by telling embarrassing stories from his childhood. To make a statement that a pinky promise is worth as any other, because here he is, being his best man as he once said he would. To hug them both and wish them nothing but happiness in their life together. To let few tears fall, but it's okay because he's among his friends. To see his father dancing with Melissa. To tell him it's okay, he can let go. To get hugged by his father for he has been waiting to hear those words for so long now. To ask a certain wolf for a dance. And when he accepted, to hold him close and never let go. 

He drifted off to sleep with that image in his head. In the morning there was a photo on the floor, little crumbled from getting wet.

He got awaken next to a text message from Deucalion.

" _Coffee, 10am, your place._ "

What.He had to read that again. _What?_ How did he know where he lived? And why was he coming? It was already 10:12 and he was still in bed.

" _What? Why? No._ "

He stumbled out of bed and into the living room and almost had a heart attack.

"Well too little too late. And that's rude by the way." The man said. He was casually sitting on his couch watching news. Two cups of coffee standing on the desk.

"You broke into my apartment?" Stiles couldn't believe this guy. He must work on protection spells, because this, is not protecting, uh-huh. "Please give me good  
explanation for this?"

"I ran out of coffee."

Once again _what_? "Come again?"

"I like it homemade. I ran out of it. I needed to talk to you. It was a win-win situation."

"Okay, fine, just fine.Great." Stiles was still in shock. He sat on the couch, as sooner he deals with this bullshit, sooner he'll be out, "What is it? What do you need me?"

"I don't need you, I wanted to talk about..."

"Cut the crap, what is it?"

Deucalion sat still, looking anywhere but him. Stiles was losing patience. It was still too early for this.

"Tell me."

Deucalion turned to him.

"Kali and Ennis are seeking for revenge."

"Why?"

"They blame me for leaving the pack. Making them look weak."

"I know how that feels."

Deucalion stared at him with understanding. Stiles ignored. 

"And what exactly do you need me for?"

"A job."

"I'm expensive."

"Don't I have some benefits?"

"No."

Stiles cursed the night he got into that car. He brought this on himself. 

"Fine. It's not a problem, say the price and then we can talk about the plan."

"I'll send you an e-mail with the details." Stiles needed to be alone. To see how he could get himself out of this mess.

"Stiles I really wanted to talk too." Deucalion said. He looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Okay, what about?"

"This."

"There is no this. You broke into my apartment cause you needed a favor." Stiles didn't know what was he expecting him to say, "and coffee apparently."

"This," he took Stiles' hand, "could be beginning of a friendship," Stiles snorted at that, "or acquaintanceship."  
Stiles could see hope in mans eyes. The way he was holding his hand. "I know you will never be able to fully trust me, but try. I am a different man that I once was."

Stiles actually believed that. "And how did you think we do this whole, acquaintanceship thing?"

"Well first of all, maybe, we can go out for a breakfast. You will pay for your thing so it doesn't feel like a date."

"That's actually only thing why I wouldn't mind dating you." Stiles knew how that sounded wrong the moment it left his lips. Deucalion smiled, but didn't call him on it.

"You're already charging me enough, consider we're even."

"Fair enough."


	8. Chapter 8

Breakfast wasn't bad as he thought it would be. They were working out the plan. Stiles would trap them with the help of the mountain ash, and Deucalion can talk them to death. The man didn't find it funny. So, he would try to talk them out of it, and they would somehow come to their senses.

"Yeah, right." Stiles snorted, "Have you met them? Do you think they had the same enlightenment as yourself, huh?"

"I just know that I will not kill them."

"Since when is that a problem to you?"

"Stiles, no."

That seemed to make him drop it.

"Okay, I can summon The Court. They believe in my judgement, and if I, and they, think those two are danger, for both humans and shapeshifters, they will act up on it."

"But you will call them _only_ if they reject my proposition."

"And what is that again?"

"Leave for Europe. I own a few places there and I'd be more than happy to gift them some of their choosing." Deucalion acted like it's a wedding gift, "Condition is  
to never return to North America."

"You think they'll accept?" Stiles doubted that.

"No, but a man can hope. Also I can threaten them with The Courtship, and maybe they'll think about it."

"Worth trying," Stiles was thinking of what else he could offer, that could work long distance, "I mean there's only so much I can do from my apartment."

"Excuse me?" Deaucalion looked like he could eat him right now, Stiles thought, "What do you mean your apartment?"

"Well I can't really be next to you when shit goes down, can I?" Stiles responded, "Did you really thought I'd be at the first line of fire? For you? For all I know, you could be conspiring with them to get me. Or you want them gone and you want them to see you with me. New fucking monster with the big bad alpha. Not to mention the history we all have together."

"Is that really what you think?"

"Did I stutter?"

They were both looking at each other straight in the eyes. Deucalion was first to break the glare.

"I see how you might get that idea, so as long as you promise me that the plan will have the same effect as you being there, we have a deal."

"You have doubts in me?"

"You're not the only one with trust issues. Promise me."

"Yeah, okay. I promise."

Deucalion flickered his red eyes at him and winked.

"So, now..." The man said, "What are your thoughts on dessert with breakfast?"

"Desserts are edible at any hour of the day, depends on what you count as a dessert."

"Cheesecake it is then." 

Stiles wrinkled his nose at that, "As a massive cheese lover, and even more massive cake love, the thought of mixing those two together makes my stomach turn."

Deucalion laughed at that. Stiles has never heard that man laughing before, so it was doing things to him, and he let himself smile too.  
When the waitress came, they placed orders for breakfast and the older man said, "I'll let my, acquaintance, decide on dessert." He was still smiling. Stiles took that opportunity to make this man's day the sweetest one he has ever had.

"Okaaay then, my acquaintance, will have four types of chocolate doughnut with one scoop of vanilla ice-cream on the side and a few strawberries, and I will have nutella tart, thank you."

Deucalion's was looking at him wide-eyed. Stiles grinned at him.

"Do you want to end me? And what's with your order, not a fan of ice creams or strawberries or doughnuts? You know what, I call dibs on your tart." Deucalion was getting feisty. It reminded him of Syl with her flowers. You should not mess with this man's dessert.

"Easy there wolfy. That's what happens when you put you destiny in my hands." Stiles winked, Deucalion didn't smile. "That was the first thing I tried when I moved here. Trust me, you will love it. It's like chocolate orgasm in your mouth."

"You will owe me one if that's not true."

Stiles was the one wide-eyed now. Luckily someone shouted his name. He looked up and it was one of his colleagues. 

"Stiles! Hey man!" The man hugged him, "How are you spending your day off? Am I seeing you tonight?" he didn't seem to notice Stiles' breakfast buddy.

"Hey, it has just started, we are waiting for some food. And tonight, definitely, I'll be there."

He seemed to spot him now, "Oh hi there, sorry I didn't see you before. Stiles won't you introduce us?" he was waiting impatiently. He was giving him the look, and Stiles knew what it meant. Tonight at the party, he'll want to hear all the details.

"Eric this is..." Stiles thought about it. How should he introduce him? Deucalion was too formal, too intimidating. Duke was just no. He's not that friendly, and Duke sounds like a name you give to a puppy. The other two man started to look uncomfortable. "This is D. And D this is Eric, my colleague."

"Nice to meet you Eric. Quite a friend you have."

"Indeed. I don't know what I would do without him." Eric has said, "Okay, I'll leave you two to get back to your date, and Stiles see you tonight!" He turned before Stiles got a chance to explain that this is NOT what it looks like, when the man turned from around the corner, "Oh, and you should definitely bring your boyfriend."

Stiles wanted to scream. "Great. I already see him texting everyone about new gossip in town."

"Then why are you friends with him?" Deucalion asked.

"I'm not, it's just. They don't know anything from my personal life, I don't let them interfere. So I was never the one gossiped about. Sure they've seen me doing some stupid shit, or embarrass myself, but that doesn't count since they were all there to witness it. But now, this is news. Headline."

"You can always deny it."

"Oh I will, but they will be pain in the ass at first."

"Why don't we just eat now, and maybe you could tell me what made you think of me as a D?"

"Well that's what I'm getting from you, isn't it?"

They both laughed at that. Stiles was comfortable saying what's on his mind to Deucalion, and he didn't seem to mind either. It was nice. The dessert, as promised, was orgasmic, but Stiles knew that didn't get him out of giving Deucalion a real one. And at this point, he was glad it didn't.


	9. Chapter 9

He never made it to that party. Instead, he ended up in Deucalion's bed.

After the breakfast they parted ways, and Stiles went back to his apartment. He really needed cold shower to clear his head. Once he got home he took his clothes off and stepped in the tub. He didn't know what has happened. That was supposed to be business meeting. Not a date, they agreed on that. Than why would Deucalion kiss him. It was only a brush of lips on his cheek, but it doesn't matter, it was still a kiss. It was gentle. So far they were nothing but rough with each other, and now he decides to give him a soft goodbye kiss. 

It didn't take long until his brain took him in a different direction.  
He wondered if Derek's lips would feel like that? If he would be gentle with him, cautious of where to touch. If he would lean in and risk being vulnerable, just to tell Stiles what he means to him. To trust him when he promises his wolf is safe with him. 

He didn't have time for this shit. He needed to get lunch and get some sleep or he wouldn't make it through the party.  
At 7pm when he woke up there was a text from Deucalion. He double checked the time, it was like this morning all over again.

" _Stop by when you head for the party._ "

" _Why?_ "

He didn't get the answer. Stupid werewolves and their stupid misuse of phones.  
It took him a while to get up, but he thought he would have to anyway, eventually. He put on a black jeans and a white shirt, and that was as much effort as he was willing to put into dressing. He grabbed his keys and left.

Few minutes later he was knocking on the werewolf's door.

"Deucalion?"

The man opened the door half naked, "Hello Stiles." He yanked him by the shirt, pulling him inside. Stiles thought this might be an ambush. The man slammed him against the wall, body tightly pressed onto his.

"What the fuck?"

"You took long."

What the actual fuck was going on?

"Hey big guy, you maybe wanna, I don't know, not choke me, and explain yourself."

Deucalion took a little step back not letting go of Stiles, "I wanted to see you." he looked at him as he was about to eat him, "I needed you here."

Stiles could see the want, the longing. He grabbed his face, "Well I'm here."

"I know, I've been waiting." Deucalion was grinding on him, "I've been patient enough."

He then lifted him, Stiles wrapping his legs around him, and went straight to the bedroom. "You look so good Stiles." he unzipped his pants and then Stiles'. Took them off with one pull. Stiles pulled him back on himself and took off his shirt. He bit on his nipples, the man growled. He knew it was driving the man crazy. It was funny how he already knew Deucalion's weak spots. He started making small bites towards man's boxers. Deucalion had enough apparently. He pushed Stiles back on bed, ripped his shirt and gave him some of his own medicine. Ugh Stiles was already so close. They were driving each other mad. Pushing and pulling, to see who will be the first to break. Deucalion could probably sense it on him, he thought, how close he is. 

"Stiles," the man begged, "please spread for me."

Hearing him say that could made him come, let alone the action. Never mind if he liked him or not, Deucalion was attractive, there was no denying that. Especially now, begging for Stiles. So Stiles obeyed. He took the lube and wondered if maybe the man wanted to take part in this as well. 

"Would you like to do it yourself perhaps?"

The man growled, eyes turning red, "Yes." 

He took it from his hands in a hurry. Stiles closed his eyes and waited for the man's touch. He expected him to be little rough, little harsh considering he was already so turned on and in a hurry to get inside him. But on contrary, he was nothing but careful. Stiles could feel his finger circling around his opening for a few second before slowly pushing inside. He was pulling it out, only to come back with a second one too. Stiles moaned into the pillow, his body shaking at the sensation of it. After few minutes Deucalion was growling again, "Stiles may I?"

"Yes." 

He didn't need to tell him twice. The man already pulled him close and positioned himself right above him. He took a few seconds and the entrance, coming in slowly and then pushed all at once. He was pushing all the way in and Stiles could do nothing but scream. He liked it this way. He liked how passionate they were, how they craved each others bodies. How the man knew when to be gentle and when to fuck his brains out. How he looked at him as strong, equal, if not even more powerful than himself, and not as a fragile human that could brake any second.   
He could sense Deucalion holding back, just as the first time they did it. He quickly figured out what it was.

"It's okay, let it go." he said to him. Deucalion seemed uncertain, "Turn."

The man let go of a breath he was holding. He still wasn't sure if he was really allowed to, "Yeah?"

"Yeah."

He let go. His eyes turned red, fangs coming out, claws digging into Stiles' hips. He fucked him even harder until they were both screaming each others name, Stiles coming all over Deucalion, and Deucalion coming inside of him. He crashed on him, sticking their bodies together, him still inside.

"Well this was the first." Deucalion said.

"What do you mean?"

"You saying my name."

Stiles blushed at that. He didn't know how to feel about it so he just let the man kiss him.  
After a while they took a shower to clean themselves, and ended back in bed. Deucalion pulled him in his arms, and held him, caressing the scars on his body. Stiles was lying on top of him, feeling the most relaxed he has been in the past three years. He didn't try to escape this time.

"It must have been from all the chocolate this morning." Deucalion said exhaling.

"I told you it was orgasmic."

They both laughed at that.

"Yes, you did. Makes me wonder of what you did when you first ate it."

"Hah, no you really don't wanna know." Stiles said remembering that day. He was already so excited for his new apartment, and first job request, and than that dessert. Oh boy, he was high on energy for a whole day and night. He went out in a club where he'll never step foot again after that night, got himself a few numbers, one blowjob, one make out session and ended in some girls bed. He stayed friends with her after that, 'cause she was nice. But never went back to that club. He laughed at himself.

Deucalion kept smiling in his hair, feeling Stiles' energy. He still had his hands on Stiles' back, tracing the scars.

"Where are these from?" he finally asked.

"Um, few situations actually." Stiles said like it was nothing, "The biggest one is from when I first got attacked on my own. The one that intervenes with it is when the family of a first guy came after me. It's kind of ironic. How are they connected. Those smaller ones are from those who tried to test me and see if the stories were true, and failed."

Deucalion listened carefully, "And the one on the front?"

Stiles was feeling too exposed all of a sudden. Telling about the ones on his back was like sharing battles he had won, but the one on the front was nothing but defeat,  
"It's from a three years ago. Before I left Beacon Hills. A hunter shot me."

Deucalion stiffened beneath him, "Why would a hunter shoot human, Stiles?"

"He didn't. He shot at Derek." Stiles cut him, "I stepped in front of him."

It felt like he opened a wound. All those memories overflowing his head. That fatal night. He warned Derek about those guys, how dangerous they were, how tricky. How he needed all the help he could get. It wasn't the time to be picky. He shouted at Scott and Isaac to reason with him, to stop him to at least think for a second. But they were too afraid of their's Alpha reaction. So when he found out the time and the place of meeting, he went after them. They heard him but it was already too late to stop the meeting just so they could shoo him away. He was hidden until the shooting started. When he heard the first shot being fired, he instinctively jumped on Derek, to move him out of the way. But he only managed to stop in front of him, something burning in his chest. Everything happened so fast after that.  
Derek was running at the hunters, ripping their throats, killing all nine of them in just few seconds. When Derek turned and ran toward him, he was already on his knees, blood still coming out of his chest. He tried to stop it with hand but it didn't help. "Derek, I'm sorryImsorryImsorry"

Derek was there cupping his face, "Stiles look at me. Hey look at me." And he did, and his heart broke, he will never forget that look. "Don't slip on me. You will be okay, Stiles look, you will be okay." It was a promise. But he didn't know how much longer he could hold. Next thing he remembers is lying in the car on his way to hospital, Derek beside him,yelling at Scott to drive faster, holding Stiles, pressing the wound on his chest, "It's all gonna be okay, you'll be okay, hold on Stiles. Hold on." 

Deucalion must've sensed the tension in Stiles. The hurt, and anger and guilt. He wrapped his arms more tightly around him, whispering  
in his ear, "Shh it's all good now."

Stiles didn't realise how tensed he was until minutes later he let go of Deucalion, his nails leaving a mark in his side. He should heal fast enough. He looked at him, wanting to say sorry, but the man just tugged at him, pulling him back onto himself. Stiles didn't argue.  
He was drifting to sleep when he heard the man again. 

"You still love him." 

It wasn't the question. The man stated something that Stiles already knew. Or maybe he was already asleep, and Deucalion haven't said anything and haven't sound hurt about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Thank you so much for reading so far <3
> 
> *Next chapter is coming next week, don't lose your patience like Deucalion ;)


End file.
